


Peter Parker and the Stark Internship

by Skidaddle_Skidooddle



Category: Avengers (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, Michelle Jones - Freeform, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Pepper Potts - Freeform, Peter Parker - Freeform, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Spidey, Spideychelle, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark acting as Peter Parker’s parental figure, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 21:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21326962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skidaddle_Skidooddle/pseuds/Skidaddle_Skidooddle
Summary: This is a story where Tony meets Peter through the Internship and not him being Spider-Man. Don't worry though, he's still Spider-Man. Peter/MJ and Tony and Peter fluff. (IronDad not starker, I'm not a monster)
Relationships: May Parker & Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Peter Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	1. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the introduction, you don’t necessarily have to read it and I’m sorry for misleading you into thinking it’s an actual chapter :( some people thinks it helps them follow the story better and some people thinks it gives too much away, so it’s your choice of whether or not you read it :)

First note, this story goes a little slow at first but it gets better, at least I think :/ Peter still lives with his aunt and he's 15. Nobody knows he is Spider-Man except Ned, MJ, May. Though she was upset she understood and still lets him be Spider-Man. Peter had managed to make a high tech suit on his own with an AI named Karen. He made it by taking little parts from where ever he could, he used a lot of the schools equipment. Tony doesn't know that Peter is Spider-Man. Though he has worked with Spider-Man multiple times he doesn't know his identity. Civil War did happen. No, Cap and Tony are not on the best terms. The whole accords thing is getting worked out, but will Tony be able to forgive Cap? Tony and Pepper are married so no Stony, sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I PROMISE that the next chapter is an actual chapter :)


	2. The Internship

Peter's POV 

After a long Wednesday at school I finally get home. Aunt May had a early shift so she's already there. 

"Hey Aunt May!" I say, happy that she's home. 

"Hey Pete, How was school?"

"Oh you know, same old, same old." 

"Well to make you feel better, you got mail." She says. Me? Mail? Since when do I get mail? 

I read the envelope. 'STARK INDUSTRIES' is written at the top in bold. SI? What could they possibly want with me? This has to be a mistake, but alas it is addressed to 'Peter Benjamin Parker'. 

"What is it?" May asks. 

"I don't know? Something from Stark Industries." I say.

"Ooh! Open it!" She says like a child as I laugh. 

"Okay! Okay." I say with a smirk as I open it up. 

I open it and see a piece of folded paper and a badge. 

"Congratulations Mr. Parker. You have been chosen to become a intern at SI. Though we normally only give internships to college students, we believe that you would excel in our program. We found out about you from the mock SI exam that you took at the end of last year. Since then we have been monitoring your work and have been highly impressed. This is a one in a million opportunity and we hope you choose to come intern for us. If you choose that you wish to then please be here next Monday at four p.m. using the badge provided. Thank you. - Virginia Stark." I read the letter aloud and see May's face. She looks as excited as I feel. 

"Mock exam? I thought it was just for funsies? Either way." And then it hits me. "OH MY GOSH I GET TO BE AN INTERN FOR TONY STARK!" I yell excitedly while Aunt May gives me a huge bear hug. 

"Oh congratulations Petey! This will be a great opportunity for you! And it will be amazing for college!" She says. 

"How about we celebrate with Thai?" She says. 

"That would be amazing Aunt May!" I say excitedly as I'm practically jumping off the walls.

After we eat Thai we come back to the apartment. Hmm, 9:30. Perfect time to go protect the city. 

"Hey aunt May, can I gonna go patrolling?" 

"Have you finished your homework?" 

"Yes." 

"Ok be back by one. Love you, be safe." 

"I love you too May." I say as I jump out the window. Hmm. I wonder if I'll see my favorite book nerd tonight? 

I go patrolling and stop a couple muggings, two robberies, and one murder. Good night to say the least. It's 12:00 so now I just have an hour to finish up my duties. After looking around for about fifteen minutes I see a certain curly haired cutie with a book in her hands. Perfect.

I swing over to her and sit down next to her. She was sitting at her favorite place to read, an old abandon park that nobody goes to anymore. 

"Hey spidey-boi." She says, without looking up from her book.

"Hey MJ. Anything new?" I say after I take off my mask (after Karen clarified that it was safe to do so, of course.) 

"No, just came out looking for my favorite spider." She says as she leans against me while closing her book and setting it down next to her.

"Your so adorable you know that? But you really shouldn’t be out here so late.” I say giving her a slight concerned tone. 

“I can take care of myself, besides no one goes here any more. And should you really be out here so late?” She asks in a mocking tone.

“That’s so unfair, I like have actual super powers.” I say as I roll my eyes. 

“Just saying.” She says with an eye roll back. 

“Blah blah, whatever. Do you want to hear some good news?" 

"Of course Spidey boy." 

"I got an internship at Stark Industries!" I say excitedly, finally getting it out.

She looks up from my shoulder and grins at me.

"Congratulations loser, that’s like actually kinda cool." She says as I chuckle.

"Thanks MJ." I say back as she leans on me again.

“No, but really, that’s super cool.” She replies, as I grin bigger. 

"Wait, does that mean less time for patrolling?" She asks. 

"I haven't really thought about it, I hope not, but if I have to start patrolling later then I'm fine with that." 

"Well as long as I get the see my favorite spider still swinging around the city then I'm happy for you." 

"Don't worry, I wouldn't give up being Spider-Man for the world." 

"That's exactly what I thought you’d say." MJ replied.

"Aren't you worried about Tony getting to know you and then him finding out about who you are?" MJ asks.

"Jeez, you've thought of everything haven't you?" I say with a chuckle. "I haven't thought of it but don't worry, I'll just be working with the other interns. Not with Tony himself." 

"Ok, as long as your secret doesn't get out to anyone you don't want it too" 

“Of course, I couldn’t let that happen.” I say with a smile. 

"Today was a good day." I say to her. 

"Yes, yes it was." She replies as she snuggles up closer to me. 

We spend the next half hour making small talk and then she walks back to her house, with me watching to make sure she doesn’t get kidnapped of course. Then I head back to the apartment. I'm happy where I am right now, I have amazing friends, a great Aunt, and a opportunity of a lifetime. I don't think it can get better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk how many words! 
> 
> Wow this chapter felt so short compared to what I usually write. I just wanted to write a story that's different from my other story (which will also be coming out soon) , so I could express my self in different ways. I hope you like the turn that I took. Don't worry, I'm not gonna stop writing my other book.   
Please vote, comment, share, and most importantly: CRITICIZE!! ;)))) love you guys. Ah buh bye.


End file.
